


My First Choice

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, Engagement Announcement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Aaron returns home from his stay in the hospital and they announce their engagement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I rushed this, and I honestly think I could have done a better job.  
> I don't know what's happening with Cain and Charity so I kept her in the Fic.  
> It's a cheesy one.

Finally Aaron was coming home. Once Robert had got him into the car he turned to his fiancé - that would never get old - and took hold of his face, kissing him deeply. Aaron's hands curled into Robert's jacket as he kissed him back, feeling the engagement ring press into his skin. It was still new, a little awkward, and Aaron was more than willing for it to become comfortable. He spent most of his time in the hospital just staring at it, and slowly it dawned on him that nothing had ever felt more right than having that ring on his finger. Robert's ring. 

“You ready to go home?” Robert whispered against his lips, not letting go of Aaron's face. 

“God yes,” Aaron said firmly. It's like he's been in the hospital for months instead of one measly week. Robert smiled and let go of Aaron's face to start the car. 

“Drive carefully,” Aaron said, his heart starting to race as the engine purred to life. 

“I will,” Robert promised and smoothly pulled out of the hospital car park. They made it to the pub in more time than it would usually take, but Robert had driven there slower than he normally would, and Aaron didn't say it out loud but he was thankful for that. 

There were more cars than usual and Aaron was sure his mum had invited everyone and their uncle to be there for his return home. He knows she needs this, but truth is he'd much rather curl up in the back with Robert and Liv, enjoying only their company, and then later slip off with Robert upstairs so they can celebrate their engagement properly. “Your mum hasn't told anyone,” Robert said to him. Aaron looked over at him, then down at the ring on his finger. “We can keep it quiet until you're ready to tell people.” 

“No,” he said and twisted the band on his finger. “It's going to come out eventually, might as well get it over with.” Deep down, Aaron is truly excited. He honestly never saw this as prospect for his and Robert's relationship, but now that it's a reality a part of him wants to scream it out, make everyone see that Robert's his and he's Robert's. Not that he'd ever do something so ridiculous. 

They walk side by side up to the pub, Robert carrying Aaron's bag of things from the hospital, and together they walk inside. The flood of shouting voices hit them as soon as they walk through the door. Chas is first to Aaron, pulling Aaron in for a big hug and then turning to Robert and doing the same. Aaron can see Robert trying to hide his smile, and that makes Aaron smile big enough for both of them. “I'm so happy you're home,” Chas said to Aaron before hugging him again. Next is Liv giving out the rounds of hugs, trying to fight her own brand of tears as she hugs her brother around his middle. 

“I haven't told anyone. Robert asked me not to. Said he wanted you and him to announce it.”

Aaron looked over at Robert who studiously ignored him, face turned away. Aaron almost mumbled ‘soft lad’ under his breath, but thought better of it as he remembered that not moments before he had wanted to shout it from the bloody rooftops. “We'll tell people soon,” Aaron promised her, but it was more for Robert's benefit. 

Then he was passed around his family. Cain offering him a surprising hug, he hadn't even done that when he'd visited Aaron in the hospital. Then there was Lisa who had returned home just for this, sobbing quietly mumbling about how happy she was that he was okay. Zak, Marlon, Paddy - whose arm was still set in a sling. There was Adam and Vic and Aaron could see the sadness in Adam's eyes. The funeral for James was in a few days, and right after Holly he knew Adam was in a dark place. He hugged him tight, whispering how sorry he is. 

They'd had a heart to heart in the hospital, Adam practically yelling at Aaron that he'd told him he couldn't leave him, and he'd tried to. Then Adam and both Aaron had broke down crying, Aaron promising never to do it again, and Adam crying too hard to find the words to speak. Vic hugged him and grabbed his left hand, smiling down at the ring. She was happy, ecstatic more like, and she was beaming as she looked between him and Robert who Aaron was surprised to find attached to his hip. He had assumed he would have slunk off into the back to put his things away, but he was right there, hand on Aaron's lower back like he was afraid if he stopped touching him he would disappear. 

Aaron reached behind him to touch Robert's hand on his back. “Are you going to announce it?” Vic asked, rather loudly, which spiked Charity's interest from behind the bar. 

“Announce what?” Aaron frowned at Vic who smiled sheepishly at him before stepping away and into Adam's side. 

“Everyone is here,” Aaron mumbled.

“Except Diane and Doug,” Victoria said from behind them. 

“Do you want to wait for them?” Aaron asked Robert, who shook his head. 

“I can tell them later,” Robert said softly. Aaron nodded and turned back to look at his family, who he was unhappy to find had all eyes on him. 

“Uh,” he said, suddenly feeling hot under the collar from all the attention. Wondering briefly if he should just send out a mass text message about their engagement, when Robert cleared his throat so all eyes focussed on him. Aaron sighed thankfully. 

Robert was quiet for a second, reaching out to find Aaron's hand. “The suspense is killing me here Sugden. Get to the point.” Cain shouted as he glowered at both of them. 

“I've asked Aaron to marry me,” it was silent for a fraction of a second before they all started shouting, even those who already knew. Another round of hugs, most for Aaron but surprisingly some for Robert as well. 

“It's like they all knew I'd said yes,” Aaron said to robert as he smiled. His hand was being held by Lisa as she admired his ring. Aaron suddenly noticed the only person to not congratulate them had been Paddy. Aaron hadn't told him in the hospital, knowing he was too upset about Rhona to bombard him with more news. He stood off to the side as his family surrounded him and Robert. 

“I'll be right back,” Aaron whispered to Robert and followed Aaron's line of sight, settling on Paddy. Robert nodded and let go of Aaron's hand, and Aaron pushed his way through his family to get to Paddy. 

“Hey,” he sighed out once he was next to Paddy. “I'm getting married.” 

“Sure that's what you want? Sure it's what he really wants?” Aaron looked over at Robert who was currently still surrounded by his family, and for once he looked like he belonged. 

“Yes,” Aaron said, answering both questions. “I know he's not your first choice for me-” 

“Or second or third. He doesn't even make the top fifty.” 

“But he's my first choice. Always will be. I love him, Paddy. He makes me happy and… well if you'd seen what he did for me, then you might change your mind. He saved my life, and no, I'm not thinking I owe him because he did. I want to marry him and I want you to be happy for me. I need my dad to be happy for me so he can be there when I get married. Can you do that for me?” 

“Of course I can,” Paddy said, voice watery with emotions. “But if he ever hurts you.” 

“I'm sure Cain will take care of it,” Aaron laughed and looked over to where Cain was talking with Robert. Robert had a look of fright on his face that clearly said Cain just threatened his life. “He won't hurt me,” Aaron said with such assurance that Paddy couldn't even give him a look that said he didn't believe it. 

“Aaron?” Chas called, holding up a pint just for him. Aaron patted Paddy on the shoulder and walked over to get the drink from his mum. 

“You can't drink on your meds,” Robert warned him before he could take a drink of the beer. 

“One's not gonna kill me,” Aaron said and took a drink. The look on Robert's face and the way he clutched at Aaron's arm told Aaron that he shouldn't have made that joke. “I'm okay,” Aaron whispered and laid his hand over Robert's. “I promise.” But he pushed the drink towards Adam who didn't have one. “Come on.” 

He pulled Robert by the arm and led him into the back. “Please stop worrying about me,” Aaron said once they were alone. “The doctors said I'm fine and I am. And that's down to you.” 

He rarely sees Robert cry, but for the past few days he's seen Robert cry more than he had in the two years he's known him. He grabs at Aaron, pulling him into his arms and burying his face in the younger man's neck and sobbed. Aaron rubbed his back soothingly, pressing a kiss to Robert's neck as he did so. “It's okay. Everything is okay.” 

“I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you.” Robert's tears washed over Aaron's neck, down onto the collar of his jumper, soaking it. 

“You didn't. You won't. I promise Robert. I'm going nowhere.” Aaron hugged him tight before pushing Robert back so he could cup his face, brushing his tears away with his thumb. “I love you,” Aaron said before kissing him. Robert grabbed him around the waist, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. 

“I love you too,” Robert whispered after they broke apart. “Um. Before we go back in there, I want to give you something. Come with me.” 

He took hold of Aaron's hand and led him upstairs to their bedroom. Robert had been waiting to show him the other ring for after he got out of hospital. He was still nervous as to whether Aaron would think it stupid or not. He sat Aaron down on the bed and went over to his bedside table and after grabbing the ring, went back to Aaron, sitting close enough to him so their thighs touched. 

Aaron stared at the small box in his hands, and took it as Robert handed it to him. “I didn't know what you'd think about me having one, but I got one incase you wanted to give it to me.” 

Aaron eased the box open, and inside the velvet lined box sat and ring almost identical to his. The band was thinner, but it was obviously a match to Aaron's. “It's stupid, isn't it?” Robert whispered as he reached for the box to take it back. Aaron jerked it out of his reach and took the ring out of the box. 

“Give me your hand,” Aaron said Robert smiled shyly as he handed his hand to Aaron. “You don't expect me to get down on one knee do you?” 

“Did I?” Robert questioned. Aaron smiled and slipped the ring onto Robert's finger, holding it for moment as he admired how it looked against Robert's pale skin. 

“It's perfect,” Aaron said without meaning to. 

“Yeah,” Robert agreed, but he wasn't looking at the ring. He was staring at Aaron, so much love in his eyes that it stole Aaron's breath away. 

Robert leaned in to kiss Aaron again, their left hands grasping and the rings clinked together. There was nothing ominous about it, no foreboding moment happened to let them know it was bad idea, it just was. In that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
